Dancing with the Dead
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: Deacon Williamson, he was not really your average high school student given the fact he was dating one of the smartest girls in the school, Saya Takagi, But when the zombie apocalypse happens he couldn't be happier. Rated T at the moment for heavy profanity, slight gore, and references to suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello any and all that are reading, this is Melody here with a rewrite of an old story. The story will be the same as before but the chapters have been edited to make them easier to read and flow more.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Two years before the undead appeared in Tokonosu City, a teen arrived. His name was Deacon Schultz, he had a twin sister, a younger sister, and his mom. Only family he ever had, only family he ever know… Until he met three people that became friends to him. Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, and Saya Takagi. They became an extended family to him, more so Takagi than the other two since after a year of living there he asked her out and they started dating. At first they were awkward around each other since they had such different personalities that Takashi betted they wouldn't last a month, he was wrong. Now we look at the friends as they stood in a stairwell minus Rei of course since she dumped Takashi for his other best friend Hisashi.

"I'm sorry for ya man but I have to say one thing about this." Deacon said as he stared at Takashi with his icy blue eyes. "I fucking told ya so." He told him as he rested his head on top of his girlfriend's head since she was shorter than him.

"Thanks for the heads up it was super helpful." Takashi replied with a thick layer of sarcasm in his speech.

"It's so stupid that you are just whining up here." Takagi told him with her high and mighty attitude ever so present.

"You would be the same damn way if I broke up with you and started dating Rei, not like that would ever happen. She's a bitch." Deacon said drily as he kissed the top of Takagi's head.

"Yeah that will never happen, I need my idiot." Takagi muttered the last part so no one would hear but she could just sense Deacon's smirk.

"The hell's going on down by the gate?" Deacon commented as they all looked down at the school's front gate. Then they saw people start eating each other.

"I have to go get Rei." Takashi told them as he was about to run off but was stopped by Deacon who held out a large knife for him to take.

"Slip it into your coat or something." He told his brown haired friend.

"Thanks man." Takashi gave Deacon a smirk and fist bump before he ran off.

"How the hell do you sneak those things in?!" Takagi asked completely dumbfounded by how her boyfriend always had knives on him.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He smirked at her the took her hand. "Come on I have a feeling everything's going to go to hell and a hand basket soon." Then they ran back inside the building.

Twenty minutes after the dead started to kill and eat people they met up with one of the school nerds, his name was Kohta Hirano. At first Kohta was intimidated by Deacon considering he didn't really look like the type of person you mess with. That was quickly cleared up when he witnessed he was basically a teddy bear since he was teasing Takagi about how she was shorter than him. Unlike the bullying that you would normally witness when someone is making fun of shorter people, for Deacon he was just flirting with Takagi.

His appearance was throw off though considering he was tall nearly six foot two, pale and deathly pale at that, his jet black hair that was in an undercut, his cold blue eyes that seemed to pierce into Kohta's soul, and his many piercings. He had an eyebrow pierced, a nose ring, and seven earrings in each ear. To say he couldn't intimidate people was a lie, throughout the school he was viewed with respect by some and fear by others… And he had no clue about that. He was only mean and aggressive when someone would insult his friends, family, or made lewd comments about Takagi. The nickname he acquired in the school was also unknown to him until Kohta told him, apparently he got called Demon.

"The hell kinda nickname is that, that sounds so stupid." He whispered to them as they noticed some of Them as they dubbed the undead, much to Deacon's annoyance since they were zombies so why not call them that.

"What would your nickname be then?" Takagi asked him flatly. He responded by leaning down and whispering into her ear, which made her slap him and turn beet red. "Th-that w-will never happen." She stuttered out.

"It has before." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows but was then slapped hard leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "Worth it." He laughed as he rubbed his cheek.

"What was the nickname?" Kohta asked him.

"Oh it was-" He continued to mumble since Takagi cover his mouth.

"None of your damn business." She replied in a harsh tone as they entered the woodshop room.

As they walked around the room Deacon was stuffing stuff into his messenger bag. Both Takagi and Kohta could hear him mumbling stuff and laughing like a madman. Then he grabbed a pole and duct tape, he then pulled out three knifes and tapped them to the pole making a makeshift spear. He turned to them and grinned as he twirled the spear in his hand.

"How do you sneak those things in?! Tell me now!" Takagi yelled at him as he continued to twirl the pole.

"As I said before a magician never ever reveals his secrets." He laughed as he noticed the undead pounding on the door. "Hey Nerdy anything in here you can use?"

"Yeah there's a nail gun that I can use I just have to make a few adjustments to it so don't worry." Kohta replied to him as he started to play with his new toy.

"Hurry up!" Takagi screamed at him then started to scream bloody murder when the undead started to enter the room.

 **Deacon's P.O.V.**

"Fuck yeah now I get to kick the shit out something that I don't have to hold back on." I told myself as I stabbed at one of the zombies.

When the blades entered the face of the monster I slammed that one into another one then pulled my blades out. I continued to do that while Kohta was working on his nail gun. This was fun as hell for me since it was like a video game I played before… Except I don't have a camera.

"I need to get a fucking camera maybe I can get bonus points for something. Wait a sec I left my camera at Takagi's house!" I chuckled myself has I smirked and continued my slaughter.

About half way through I noticed some zombies just fall over dead and nails were firmly implanted in their skulls.

"That was fucking awesome!" I cheered when they were all dead then I turned to Takagi. "Hey Saya is my camera still at your house?" I asked her with an innocent smile.

"NO I GOT RID OF IT!" She yelled at me as her face turned beet red.

"What why? Saya that's mean of you." I said in a fake hurt voice and acted as if I was crying.

"SCREW YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at me as her face got redder but not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Is that an offer?" I asked in a flirtatious manner, and with my comment I got a firm kick to the shins from her. "Oh god you remembered I like it rough, that's good." I laughed harder until I felt a pain in my groin… Then I fell over.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"That rough enough for ya!" Takagi screamed at Deacon who was on the ground holding his family jewels.

"Ugh guys… Shouldn't we be finding a way out of the school." Kohta said flatly as he watched the couple bicker, well not bicker more like Deacon be a major pervert and Takagi get embarrassed by him.

"Great idea… Ow that hurt like hell." Deacon groaned out as he stood up still in pain.

With that our trio went to find a way out and eventually met up with the others. Deacon had to console Takagi while she had a little mental breakdown after she had to kill one of Them. All he did was whisper stuff into her ear but the others found this adorable. Hearing the 'awws' that were spoken annoyed him to no end but he didn't do anything about it since he had to help out his girlfriend.

"So what the hell are we gonna to do?" He asked the others as he looked up from Takagi.

"Well we should get a bus or something, that would be one of our best bets out of here." Takashi suggested.

"Yeah that would work and it's our only plan at the moment." Saeko agreed.

"Good because I need my pain meds." Deacon said as he cracked his neck.

"Why do you have pain medication?" Kohta asked him.

"I have cronic pain in my legs and problems with my back." He answered him.

"Oh." Most of the group said.

After that they all ran to the buses. Another group met with them on the steps but they were killed before they reached the bus.

 ***Later on the bus* Deacon's P.O.V.**

"Blah blah blah fuck you ya annoying blond bastard." I told the guy on the bus that was complaining about me and Takashi being on the bus. "I couldn't give any less of a fuck then I do at the moment and I don't even care because you're a dumbass." I chuckled as the guy tried to punch but I slipped out a knife and it was centimeters from his face. "Now children, sit down, shut the fuck up, and enjoy the god damn ride you're stuck with us for now so try to have fun." I told them in a sickly sweet voice as I pushed down the blond guy.

"Now everyone calm down. We shouldn't be fighting with each like this savage we should-' didn't finish his sentence when a small knife was embedded into his arm. "Dear god why did you do that!?" He screamed at me in pain.

"I said sit down, shut the fuck up, and enjoy the ride so sit down, shut the fuck up, and enjoy the ride or the next area is you eyes you creep." I growled at him and glared as everyone looked at me with a shocked expression except for Saeko who licked her lips, Takagi who face palmed, and Rei who smiled and giggled.

 **Thanks for reading, who ever read at least. I hope you enjoyed the story and my character Deacon...Who is a giant pervert but will deny it is someone points it out. If anyone notices grammar mistakes let me know because if I know it helps me not repeat it in later chapters. Anyway I'll update this twice a week.**

 **Bye everyone and all, Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone that has been waiting for a new chapter. This is Melody. I'm sorry I haven't really posted any chapters of this story, I've just been rereading the rough draft I made of this story. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It had been a day since this all happened and Rei along with Takashi had got off the bus and wasn't able to get back on since a fuel truck exploded. Deacon sat on the bus with Takagi leaning into him sleeping peacefully, he had circles under his eyes since he didn't sleep at all that night. He did not trust that Shido bastard one bit so he stayed up all night just in case he tried something. To say the least, Deacon was dead tired but he could manage for a lot longer. While he was up he all he did was sit there sharpening his knives.

He looked down when he felt Takagi shiver slightly and in response he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. On his face was a small smile but that vanished when he heard an aww from Miss Shizuka. He turned to her and glared, and that got her to shut up.  
"We need to find a way to get to the police station." Deacon said to the others as he cracked his neck. "Wow I just realised something."

"And what is that?" Saeko asked with a smirk as if she already knew.

"This is the first time I am willingly going to a police station, that last time it took those assholes an hour to figure out I wasn't their culprit." He laughed out which caused Takagi to grumble in her sleep and wake up slowly.

"Hey look who's awake." Shizuka giggled lightly.

"So how are we going to get there, the bridge has too much traffic on it." Kouta asked as they all leaned into a circle.

"Simple, we take another bridge. Now come on, now that everyone's awake we should get off this fucking bus." Deacon said as he stood up and looked back at the others. "Well it's been delightful but we need to get going, don't forget to drink the kool aid you fucks." He told them as he motioned the others to get off before him and Kouta.

"Why must you all leave?" Shido asked as he glared at them.

"Well I don't think any of us need to be on this bus, it's not some field trip. Am I right Saya?" Deacon asked his girlfriend who was slipping her arms through the sleeves of the jacket that didn't quite fit her.

"Yeah we aren't obligated to stay with you so we're leaving." She hissed at the teacher.

"Plus I hate snakes and you just remind me of one Teach." Deacon commented as he and the others were about to get off.

"That's alright, but she must stay." Shido replied as he pointed at Miss Shizuka. "You have to stay, it would be terrible if we lost our doctor. Plus I doubt you would let these kids suffer." He started walking forward but stopped when a knife grazed his left cheek and a nail grazed his right. "Y-You shot me! Why did you do that!?" Shido screamed at Kouta.

"Next time I won't miss you creep." Kouta replied in a dark voice.

"I've always seen you as a star student so why shoot me?!" Shido yelled again.

"You were always making fun of me, but now now I have the power to kill. Now I can kill all those that made fun of me!" Kouta yelled at Shido as he aimed again.

"Down boy, easy easy." Deacon said as he placed a hand on the other teens shoulder, then he walked over and collected his small throwing knife. "By the way Shido, next time we'll just impale ya with knives or bullet or whatever we got." He smirked as he headbutted the teacher then got off the bus, chuckling at Saeko's reaction to Kouta's display.

 ***Later that evening on another bridge* Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay not the worst plan I've ever had!" Deacon yelled to the others as they fought the undead. Kouta was shooting the undead, Saeko was bashing the brains out of the undead, and Deacon was near Shizuka and Takagi, stabbing into the undead with his makeshift spear.

"Really bad idea!" Takagi yelled at her boyfriend.

About a minute later they all saw Takashi and Rei fly through the air on a dirt bike. Kouta received a pistol from Takashi then shot a few of the undead, Saeko got whipped into the air basically, and Deacon threw a couple of knives which narrowly missed Takashi and killed a few more. When the rest of the undead dropped dead everyone walked over to Takashi.

"Hey man, how ya doin'?" Deacon asked with a chuckle.

"Great, how about you?" Takashi replied with a smirk.

"Tired as hell, we need a place to stay." He yawned loudly in response.

"Yeah getting a safe place to sleep would be the best to do at the moment." Saeko said.

"Oh I know a place where we can go." Shizuka said with a smile.

"Whos is it? your boyfriend's? Takagi asked flatly.

"Oh no nothing like that at all! It's a girlfriend of mines place, she gave me a key so I could clean up while she gone on her business trips." Shizuka explained.

"Great someone should go with her to check it out." Takashi told them and a second later he was pushed off the dirt bike and Deacon got on. "Hey man what the hell!" He yelled at his friend.

"What? I'm used to these things I've been riding them since I was ten plus you don't even have your damn license." Deacon chuckled as he revved the engine. "Yo Miss Shizuka get on the bike and let's go." He told her then she got on and they left for the apartment.

 ***At the apartment* Normal P.O.V.**

Deacon, Kouta, and Takashi were sitting upstairs trying to open the safe. Kouta had a theory that it was full of guns, Deacon thought it would be full of booze and he hoped it was with a passion. They were trying to pry it open with a crowbar that they found on the way to the apartment. Laughing and giggling could be heard from downstairs which made Deacon start making jokes about what was happening. When the safe finally open Kouta went crazy at the sight of the guns and crossbow that was in it.

"Damn it!" Deacon yelled. "None of the good stuff! I'm gonna go check the fridge." He told them as he got up and went downstairs before the other two could stop him.

"Put a shirt on while you're at it!" Takashi yelled to him as he went downstairs and he was met with a middle finger from Deacon's hand.

"No thanks buddy." Deacon shot back, currently he was only wearing a pair of work boots and the pants that went with his uniform.

"Why does he have that tattoo on his back?" Kouta looked over to Takashi as they started loading magazines.

"Oh, well it's a memorial to his twin sister, she died a few months ago when she was in a car accident." Takashi explained to him. "Have you never seen her around the school?" He asked.

"No I didn't even know he had a sister let alone a twin." Kouta replied.

"Yeah she was walking home with Deacon and while they were walking he almost got hit by a car, she pushed him out of the way and it crushed her legs and stomach. She died in the hospital from internal bleeding that they couldn't stop in time." Takashi finished the story. "Nobody really ever noticed Erika since she didn't try to stand out, hell if you think Deacon was bad with school she skipped so many times that I heard they just took her off the lists in the school for classes. She was-" He was cut off when crashing was heard from downstairs and a string of curses were heard from Deacon.

"What is he saying?" Kouta asked Takashi.

"No clue, I don't speak German." Takashi told him.

"How do you know it's German?" He replied.

"Well he speaks about four languages, I'm sure you noticed that he stops sometimes when he is speaking in Japanese." He explained to Kouta.

"Fuck yeah I found Jack Daniels!" Everyone in the apartment heard Deacon shout in joy.

 ***In the bathroom***

"Oh lord he found alcohol." Saya sighed and facepalmed.

"Is that bad?" Saeko asked.

"It can be very bad." Saya told her and shook her head.

 ***Back with the guys***

"Hey Deacon you shouldn't be drinking so fast." Takashi told his pale friend.

"Fuck you Takashi, I've only had eight shots." Deacon glared him and poured another shot then took it.

"You just found the bottle a minute ago." Takashi deadpanned.

"Yeah but in the immortal words of Samuel L. Jackson. Fuck you." Deacon told him with a bit of a hiccup.

."Okay then don't kill yourself." Takashi told him as he sat down on the bed.

When they got up there they saw Kouta loading more magazines. Deacon walked over and sat by him and started to load some while drinking from the bottle of alcohol. While they worked they had a little bit of small talk but not much.

"Where did you learn about guns and stuff?" Kouta asked the dark haired boy.

"My mom is ex military but for most of my life I lived on different military bases. As a kid with too much free time I would hang out with people in the barracks and the shooting range, even helped out in the infirmary a few times and in helping them out I learned CPR and first aid from the doctors there." Deacon explained to his buddy as he went to take another drink but realized the bottle was empty.

"Holy shit how are you not drunk?" Takashi asked as he walked over to the two.

"Never really been able to get drunk, it sucks in opinion." He chuckled dryly as he set the bottle down. "Well I can but it's hard as hell and according to Saya I'm the affectionate drunk. So since it's the first night of the end of the world I plan on getting shit faced and then being affectionate with Saya." He chuckled then went back downstairs to get another bottle. "I'll take first watch in a few 'kay." He told them.

"Gotta love the realist views he has." Takashi chuckled lightly.

"I'd say it's more pessimistic." Kouta laughed out.

When Deacon got downstairs he saw all of the girls come out of the bathroom in what could be called pyjamas to some but him him it would be called underwear since really only two of them could be wearing what could be called clothes. Saya was wearing a pair of short shorts and a crop top while Rei was wearing a tank top and her panties. The other two were wearing basically nothing.

"Damn, not too bad." He chuckled lightly, but stopped when he was met with three slaps and a kick to the groin causing him to fall over in pain. "Damn it." He groaned out and held his groin.

"Bathrooms free now." Saeko told him with a giggle as she watched him he get up and shamble to the fridge and get another bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Did he take booze into the bathroom with him?" Rei asked the others.

"Yep." Saeko said flatly.

"Does he plan on getting drunk in the bathtub?" Shizuka asked.

"Yep." Saya sighed out then looked at the others. "Well I have to stop him from hurting himself, see ya guys when we're done." She sighed again with an annoyed look and went into the bathroom.

"Hey guys where did Deacon go?" Takashi asked as he walked down the steps. "He was going to take first watch."

"He just went into the bathroom to take a bath and Saya went in there with him." Saeko explained to him.

"Okay then." Takashi chuckled slightly and walked back up the stairs and mumbled to himself. "Lucky bastard."

 **Thanks everyone that followed and favorited the story and again sorry that I haven't released that many chapters for this story but as I said i've been rereading my rough draft of the story so yeah. If you noticed any grammar mistakes or anything of the sort let me know but anyway bye everyone and all, Melody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. I'm here with a new chapter to this story that I hope ya'll will enjoy. Also sorry I haven't been posting chapters for this story I've been busy so I only tried writing stuff for one story.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Takashi and Kouta sat in the upstairs room and were loading magazines, Saeko was in the kitchen making a snack for everyone, Rei was sitting on the steps, and Shizuka was passed out on the bed. Deacon sat in the bathtub with his arms wrapped around Takagi who was sitting in front of him, and the bottle of Jack Daniels empty and on the floor.

"So the world has gone to hell in a handbasket." Deacon said with a yawn as he rested his head on hers.

"Yeah it has, Are you scared? You know for your mom and sister." Takagi asked as she turned and looked at him, his undercut covering the left side of his face.

"Of course I am, but I know they'll be fine. Mom doesn't get scared or taken out by anything, she had a high kill count when she was in the military." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. "They'll be alive. After we get you home I'm going to find them."

"Well when you find them bring them back to the house okay, it'll be big enough for everyone." She told him, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Hell yeah it is, it's a damn mansion." He chuckled lightly as he played with the piercing he had in his ears. "Guess I won't be getting those new piercings this weekend."

"That's not really a bad thing." She told him quietly.

"You love how they feel when I kiss you and I know it." He replied with a laugh.

"Do not." She giggled lightly as he kissed her. After about a minute he pulled back and smiled.

"We should get out, if we stay in too long we'll be purines." He told her as he got up and started to dry himself off.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." She yawned out as she got up and started to dry off.

 **Outside of bathroom**

After Takashi finished loading the mags he walked downstairs to grab something to eat and saw Saeko cooking and heard the conversation Takagi and Deacon was having.

"The snack should be ready soon." Saeko told him as she looked up at him.

"Cool, so you hear what they are talking about?" He asked as he pointed at the bathroom door.

"Takagi asked Deacon if he was worried about his mom and sister, normal couple stuff also." She answered.

"Wait that's what's going on… I thought they'd be up to something else." He chuckled out lightly.

"What? You'd think we'd do that in someone else's house?" Deacon asked as he walked out of the bathroom with Takagi. He wore his uniform pants she was wearing the crop top and short shorts again. "What a perv."

"You have no room to talk man." Takashi replied quickly with a slight glare.

"I'm not a perv though." Deacon told him as he chuckled.

"Yes you are." Takagi said flatly as she smacked the back of his head which made him wince slightly.

"That's a problem for you of all people how?" He asked her as she tried to hit him again but he caught her hand. "Now that's just being mean."

"Well then, I'll leave you lovebirds alone." Takashi chuckled as he grabbed a bottle of water and go back upstairs.

"So, where exactly are you from Deacon?" Saeko asked out of curiosity.

"Well I was born in America. Detroit, Michigan to be specific. After three or four years I moved to Germany with my Dad, Mom, and twin sister. We lived near the base and my younger sister was born but my Dad died in the car accident we got in, he's the reason I'm alive. Fucked me up pretty good though so I now have tons of metal in me. A few years after that we moved here." He explained to her while gaining a somber smile on his face. "I miss him though, best Dad a kid could ask for." He said quietly as Takagi wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"It's fine, he'd love how you are now." She told him softly.

"Yeah he would. Kickass friends, adorable girlfriend, and hell the apocalypse just started." He said confidently and smiled to her as he hugged back.

When they walked upstairs he started to hear gunfire, and a decent bit at that. He rushed upstairs to the balcony and saw Kouta shooting at the zombies and a little girl crying over something. He looked over to Takashi and gave him a look.

"Come on we gotta go help her." Takashi told him as he walked outside to the dirt bike.

"Reading my mind aren't ya." Deacon replied as he walked behind him.

"Hey wait!" Takagi said as she ran after them along with Saeko and Rei.

"Hm? What?" He turned and looked at them.

"Where are you going?!" She shouted at him.

"Well we're going to save a little girl." He replied as he pulled out a knife. "Now, with all of them out there we should probably try to get going soon so load up that damn humvee." As he sat on the dirt bike Takashi looked at him. "What? I ain't gonna ride bitch sorry man."

"Fine whatever." Takashi said as he got on the back and held on.

"Oh yeah here's this Takashi." Kohta said as he ran down and handed him the revolver.

After that the others opened the gate then they rode to the house. It was somewhat difficult to do since there was a large amount of zombies but they were able to and eventually smashed into the gate. As they smashed through they were both flung off the dirt bike and Deacon flew into a zombie and kicked it as hard as he could. Then he proceeded to curb stomp the thing while Takashi went over to the girl and killed the other ones.

"Okay time for some casual anarchy." Deacon said as he pulled out a molotov cocktail.

"Deacon, where the fuck did you get that?" Takashi asked flatly.

"Don't ask questions." He replied as Takashi covered the body.

After he did that he gave the girl a flower and they stayed over the body and she said her goodbyes. When they decided to climb up the wall and get going Takashi noticed the revolver was gone. When he turned around he saw Deacon with the gun and a lit molotov. Before he could do anything he shot the window open and just remained stone faced.

"Y'all are dirtbags by my fucking standards so go to hell." He said with little emotion as he threw the molotov through the window, then he chased after the others.

"Dude." Takashi said as he looked at his friend who was now following them.

"Whatever, let's get going." He told his friend as the others smashed through the zombies with the humvee.

 **Six Hours Later Normal P.O.V.**

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot your gun! Kill them all right now! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a scream!" Kouta, Alice, and Deacon sang on top of the humvee as they drove across the river.

"Now my version!" Deacon exclaimed with a crazed grin. "Stab! Stab! Stab them all! Make them all bleed! Slash! Slash! Slash! Life is but a shriek!" He sang out while cackling like a madman.

"Stop bastardizing Mother Goose!" Takagi said as she threw the binoculars at Deacon's face who tried to catch them but failed and was struck.

"Oh you wound me so! Why Saya!? Why!? I thought you loved me!?" He exclaimed dramatically as he sunk down into the humvee and hugged her waist.

"Oh shut up you dumbass." She told him as she slammed her fist into his head, but she immediately regretted doing that when her hand started to hurt all over. "Ow! Why do you have such a thick skull!?" She screamed at him.

"Remember car accident. I got metal plates in my body, like in my chest, my forearms, and hell even my pretty head." He chuckled as he looked up at her and laid his head on her lap while staring at her.

"So," She said as she looked down at him with a serious expression. "Why did you throw that molotov into that house?"

"They murdered a girl's dad in front of her. They earned that kind of demise." He answered as he closed his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Have you gotten much sleep lately?" She asked him as she looked back down at him.

"Not really and you lap is a good pillow so ya, you're my pillow now." He told her as he started to drift to sleep.

 **Holy hell I've finally thought of a way to make this chapter, sorry it's been a long time. This has honestly been hard for me so I hope you all like this and sorry it isn't as long as some of you would've expected. I'll try to have another chapter ready by next Saturday but no promises. Anyway I hope y'all liked this and please review because I want your guys opinions.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with chapter four of Dancing with the Dead. If any of you are curious or noticed how weapon crafting with duct tape was a thing in this story here's why. I was playing a lot of Dead Rising Three when I started this and I love how ridiculous the weapons get so who knows I might have a character use a paddle saw at some point. Gotta love subtly right? This should be a good chapter also so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Wake up you idiot!" Deacon heard as he was slapped multiple times for him to wake up.

"Ugh I'm up. I'm up." He groaned as he sat up and saw a very annoyed Takagi.

"Finally!" She shouted at him as she helped him up to a sitting position. "Now you need to go up the hill with the other guys to scout out the area while we change." She ordered him as she pushed him out of the humvee.

He pulled out a knife as he groggily walked up the hill with Takashi and Kouta. They looked over to each other and tried to be stealthy and tactical but that was ruined by Deacon walking casually up and looking around. He woke up almost instantly when he saw a male clothing story with a nice outfit in the window display.

"I'll be back in like five minutes." He told them as he walked to the store and busted in the glass door.

"What was that?" Rei shouted to the other two guys as she peeked from behind the humvee.

"Deacon broke into a clothing store and is going to steal an outfit." Kouta replied while laughing.

"Of course he is." Takagi sighed out.

After a few minutes Deacon walked out of the store dress in a black coat, a white t-shirt that said Red Pineapple on it, a pair of baggy jeans, red converse, a baseball cap, fingerless gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. He also had a couple of bags filled with clothes. He smirked as he adjusted the glasses so he could look from over top of them. When he got over to the hill he saw all the girls were finished getting dressed.

"I got clothes for ya guys if ya want to change later." He told the other guys as he walked over to the humvee and put them in the back.

"Thanks man." Takashi replied as he looked through the bags to see if there was anything he liked.

"You look great." Takagi told Deacon as she looked at his outfit.

"So do you." He replied with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of her's.

"What's Red Pineapple?" Alice asked as she read Deacon's shirt.

"No clue really, maybe a band." He answered her as he ruffled her hair.

He let out a loud yawn as everyone boarded the humvee and they drove up the hill then started driving through the streets. During their little trip he talked to Alice and told her old fairy tales he knew. The one she seemed to like most was also his favourite one which was titled The Ice Child. He smiled when she asked him to explain what it meant.

"To be honest I don't really have a clue." He answered her with a smile. "But it's my favourite since my Dad would read it to myself and my sisters when we were kids at the base. He'd stay up late just to tell us different fairy tales he had known since he was a kid. Ones about ice always made me smile since they remind me of my eyes along with my dead sisters'."

"What happened to your dad?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"He saved my life." He answered her with a smile as he ruffled her hair. "Now hand me that bottle." He tells her as he points to a bottle of sake as he pulled out a rag. "I'm gonna show you how to make molotovs."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Fuck!" Deacon screamed as he covered Takagi and Alice as they crashed into the wire then they stopped. "You two stay in here." He ordered them as he climbed out of the humvee and pulled out a large knife.

"Hey be careful man!" Takashi yelled at him as he aim his shotgun at the head of a zombie then pulled the trigger… He only killed one.

"Aim for the chest, kick's a bitch on that." He told him as he stabbed one of the zombies in the head.

Then he, Kouta, Saeko, and Takashi started a mini slaughter. Deacon bobbing and weaving, Kouta sniped them, Saeko bludgeoned them, and Takashi used Rei's chest as a bipod and shot the zombies. As Deacon stabbed them he would jump around and eventually noticed the shotgun was on the ground. He dashed over and grabbed in as Takagi got out of the humvee.

"So you ready to get bloody Saya?" Deacon asked as he handed her the gun.

"No, I like these clothes." She told him as she aimed the gun at the zombies.

"Well then, in the immortal words of the greatest man ever!" He shouted as he ran into the crowd. "Leeeeeeeroy Jeeeeeeenkins!" He screamed as he started to slice and dice to his heart's content, sometimes not even killing the infected until five slashes.

"Did he really just do that!?" Kouta exclaimed as he burst into laughter while firing dead on and taking out the zombies.

"He is such a nerd sometimes." Takashi said as he stood up and picked up his bat with a smirk across his face.

"Well we should join him." Saeko said as she looked over to Takashi who nodded in response as they both jumped into the fray.

As they fought through the crowd Deacon had a psychotic grin and was cackling like a madman. Kouta helped Alice and Takagi get over the wire fence along with Shizuka. Takagi was trying to stop him along with Alice but it didn't stop him as he just smiled and told them they'd be back. As soon as their feet touched the ground firefighters started blasting the undead back with high pressured water and killed them. When one of the firefighters took of their mask and revealed it was Takagi's mom she jumped up and hugged her. Deacon, Saeko, and Takashi watched from up on a ledge as the group discussed something they couldn't hear.

"Such a good sight." Deacon said as he leaned on the railing and stared at his girlfriend through the binoculars he had.

"When did you get those?" Takashi asked baffled as Saeko just looked confused.

"Took'em from Saya, wasn't that hard actually." He answered.

"Where have you been keeping them?" Takashi asked.

"In the coat dumbass." Deacon replied as he turned away and looked at him for a minute before going back to perving on his girlfriend. "Jeez why does everyone want to know where I keep shit." He grumbled as he looked down.

"What are you thinking?" Saeko asked as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna jump back down there and try to get over to them without getting bit." He said as he looked around for an opening.

"You won't find one." Takashi said as he looked around for an opening himself.

"Welp let's split up then." Deacon said as he started to walk off. "Meet ya both at Takagi's mansion."

"Wait what?" Takashi asked as he turned to look at his friend but Deacon was already gone. "I swear he has to have some magic or something." He said as he looked over to Saeko who just shrugged.

"Magic isn't a thing." She said simply as she turned and started to walk.

 **Deacon's P.O.V.**

Gotta love when you know every alleyway around town. It made it easy to sneak into your girlfriend's house when her parents hate ya with the fiery passion of an inferno. I slipped around like a snake as I walked and tried to be as quiet as possible as I moved around. The air smelled like blood and putrid flesh, honestly I'm curious of how these things move around so much since rigamortus is a thing. It lasts between two to six hours and that seem like plenty of time to get rid of a virus like this but nope these bastards move a lot.

I looked up as I moved around the alley I was in and I saw a ladder to a roof. With a shrug I started to climb up and see if I could scout out the area ahead for myself. It seemed pretty clear, very few zombies here and who knows I might find some cool shit to play with or maybe those earrings I was wanting.

"Get away from me you bastards!" I heard a woman yell from a nearby alley along with some other words I couldn't quite hear.

I climbed back down into the alleyway and started to run to where I heard the scream. When I arrived I found two guys pushing a woman against a wall and were trying to push her shirt up. As soon as I saw this I pulled out the revolver quickly and fired a shot at the bigger of the two and got his shoulder.

"Gotta love growing up on a military base, let me learn a lot of stuff about shooting and how to take fucks like you down." I growled as I walked over and the two guys looked at me in fear. "Also let me learn ways to relieve stress by hurting dirtbags." I said lowly as the two guys ran off in complete and utter fear.

I walked over to the woman who was crouched down in the fetal position. She had short light brown hair, no clue what eye colour she had, and pale skin This girl also was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a beige sweater that was pushed up halfway past her navel, converse, a pair of red glasses, a black belt that was undone, and a bag with her. At her feet was a baseball bat with some nails sticking out of it crookedly.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya." I told her at I knelt down and offered a hand. "I'm actually a pretty decent human being." I chuckled as she looked up at me with fear in her green eyes.

"Pl-pl-please d-don't hurt me." She stuttered out as her eyes glazed over and she looked as if she was gonna start crying.

"Don't worry I won't. Hell I'll tell you my name so you have more reason to trust me." I told her as she looked at my hand for a minute. "Deacon Schultz miss."

"Jentoru Hana." She told me as she took my hand and I helped her up, then she redid her belt and pulled her sweater down.

"Mind if I call ya Jen?" I asked as I raised my pierced brow.

"Th-that's fine. Do you know a safer place?" She asked me as she looked up at me.

"Yeah so Jen you know that mansion on the hill?" I asked as I pointed at the mansion which was visible from the exit of the alleyway. She nodded to me so I continued, "Well my girlfriend lives there and I know a quick way there so if ya want to join in I'm cool with that." I told her as I put the revolver in my coat which was now out of ammo.

She nodded to me again then we started on our way. We had a little bit of conversation but it wasn't much. We walked for about an hour before we were in front of the mansion's gates and I smiled at the gatekeeper. He looked at me for a second before he recognized me.

"Hey Mamrou mind letting us in?" I asked sweetly as I smiled at the gatekeeper who quickly went to unlock it. "Thanks man." I said as I walked in and started to walk towards the house with Jen trailing behind me.

As I entered I took a sniff to take in the 'fresh' air. With a chuckle I started to walk up the stairs. I started to navigate through the halls like I had done so many times until I came to my favourite room. With no hesitation I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Saya~~" I practically sang out before I was hit with about three shoes and in the face.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Deacon fell back as the shoes connected with his face and a half naked Takagi squeaked out in surprise. She then looked at Deacon for a moment before she tackled him into a hug and started kissing his face all over, behind him was a confused Hana who looked completely dumbfounded. Takagi looked up and saw and turned bright red then glared at Deacon.

"Who is she?" She asked with some venom in her voice.

"A girl that I saved from a couple of guys that were going to do some disgusting things." He answered he as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh well then." Takagi said as she got off of him and looked up at the girl. "I'm Takagi Saya."

"Jentoru Hana." She replied as she looked at the other girl.

"Now that you two know each other one of you help me up." Deacon said as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"Sorry about that." Takagi said as she helped him up.

"I need to get my meds" He told her as he walked into her room and went to her closet.

"Wait what you mean by meds?" Hana asked as she looked over to Deacon.

"Well I have cronic pain for multiple reasons." He answered her as he walked into the large closet and sat on a bench.

When he sat down he reached up and grabbed a bottle of pills then opened it. Saya handed him a bottle of water then he started taking them. Instantly he started to feel better.

"That hits the spot." He chuckled as he looked at the pair of women in the room. "Oh yeah Saya you should probably get dressed." He told her with a chuckle.

"Then get the hell out of my room pervert!" She screamed at him as she push him and Hana out of the room.

"Okay then well when you're done meet me in the kitchen." He told her as he started walking downstairs with Hana.

 **And that's a wrap thanks for reading I had fun typing this up. Please leave a review because I'd love to know your opinions and all that. I'll definitely be typing more for this story because I remembered most of what I was going to do and I want to get it typed up and done. Anyway I'll post the next chapter sometime next week so yeah.**

 **Anyway goodbye everyone and all, Melody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Melody here with a new chapter. So I'm glad quite a few people like the story, thanks to the people who are following it and reviewing it. Honestly this story has to be my favourite one to write but it's also harder since I have too many ideas. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It had been about half an hour since Deacon got to the mansion and he was walking around in the garden. The one place in the estate he liked the most since it was one of the best places to be for him to not deal with Takagi's dad. Honestly that man was someone that pissed him off a lot and that was actually hard to do. Once he arrived at the koi pond he sat down beside it.

"Deacon!" He heard Alice yell as the small child jumped on his back.

"Oh hey Alice, how are you?" He asked as he looked back at her and smiled at her who smiled back.

"When did you get back?" She asked as she let go of him and sat next to him.

"Well about thirty minutes ago." He answered her and laid back in the grass.

"Really? Why didn't you come to see me?" She whined slightly.

"Well I had to see my girlfriend and I helped a girl get here." He answered again and poked her nose. "Now can I relax for a minute, I practically ran here." He yawned out as he closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't sleep outside. That beetle will crawl into your ears." Alice joked but started to laugh more as Deacon jumped up quickly.

"Where!? Where the fuck is that little bastard!?" He screamed as he jumped onto a rock that was near by.

"Right here." She answered as she picked it up and started to bring it near him.

"Keep that fuckin thing away from me! They are evil!" He shouted loudly.

 **Elsewhere**

"Is that Deacon screaming?" Rei asked as she looked over at Takagi who was reading.

"Yep." She replied flatly as she turned the page in her book. "He must've seen a beetle."

"What? He's afraid of beetles? How did I not know this?" She asked completely baffled by the fact that she didn't know this.

"Well for one he hates you, and for two he had one crawl in his ear as a kid and lay eggs in it. Took a few days to get them all out before they hatched." She answered her friend.

 **Back to Deacon and Alice**

"They do too try to take over people's minds!" He shouted as he jumped around Alice and started to run towards the mansion. "We'll talk when you get rid of that demon!" He screamed as he ran into the house.

He quickly ran past most people that were in the hallways so he could get away from the insect. Once he finally made it to the living room he sat down beside Takagi and rested his head on her shoulder. She looked at him a scoffed as he did the puppy dog eyes.

"Takagi~~ Can you kill the-"

"No I will not kill the beetle. Honestly isn't it supposed to be the other way round when it comes to this stuff?" She interrupted him.

"I kill spiders and shit like that all the time but the beetles god the beetles. You get any of their guts on your hand you're gonna die." He tried to rationalize his phobia but he knew it was wrong.

"Jeez sometimes you are such an idiot you know that right?" She asked and all he did in response was nod as she put her book down.

"Beetles? Are you kidding me?" Rei asked Deacon as she looked amused at him.

"NO! They take over your mind and you can't stop it no suri not one bit." He replied as he crossed his arms and sat up.

"So the dead coming back to life and eating the faces of living people isn't scary but a small insect is?" She asked him.

"YES! IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" He shouted as he flung his arms in the air.

"Where is the scientific evidence they take over the minds of people?" Takagi asked as she looked at him.

"In a book." He answered sternly.

"What's the title?" Rei asked.

"Fuck you that's what." He answered as her. "Beetles are the devil and they can burn in a raging fire."

She simply stood up and walked out of the room. He shrugged as he got up and put in a movie. As he sat back down he wrapped his arm around Takagi's shoulders while grabbing the TV remote. With the click of a button he turned on the TV and turned on the movie. Takagi looked at him then curled up and leaned on him as he found a show to watch and he turned it on.

"This is probably going to consume a decent amount of power." She commented.

"True but I'm bored so we're going to watch a movie." He told her as the movie started and it was a romcom.

"Wow you are actually watching a romantic comedy." She said slightly surprised.

"Yeah well it's Warm Bodies, fitting right?" He asked as he grinned.

"That's not even funny." She told him flatly as she looked at him.

"Well if I became a zomb-"

"Don't even say that! I don't even want to think of what would happen if you did!" She shouted at him and slapped him across the face leaving a bright red mark where her hand once was.

All he did in response was stare at her while regretting even saying that. She looked as if she was about to break down and he wasn't surprised, honestly he was waiting to break down but he didn't because he had others to think about. Before she started to sob he pulled her into his chest and rested his head on hers and started to laugh.

"How about this, we make a deal if you don't die I won't die and if you do I'll go up to heaven and take you back, you'll pull me outta hell if I die, right?" He told her as he held her. "And that's a promise cause I don't feel like losing my little pink genius."

"Okay but you better keep it." She mumbled into his chest and he felt her start to cry so he just sat there and held onto her.

"Of course I will. Just who the hell do you think I am?" He asked as he referenced a show he loved.

"And you ruined the moment." She joked as she looked up at him with some tears still on her face.

"No I didn't now let's watch the movie, I actually like it so it'd be great to watch." He told her as the movie finally started after they got through all of the commercials and logos.

 **The Next Day Normal P.O.V.**

The next day Deacon woke up groggily and noticed Takagi wasn't in bed with him so he got up and changed into an extra school uniform he kept at the house while his other clothes were getting washed. After changing he left the room and walked down the halls to the kitchen and as he walked he saw Takagi's dad so he put a smile on his face. He immediately turned around hoping he wasn't noticed.

"DEACON!" He heard the man yell and he broke into a dead sprint to try and not be attacked by what is practically his father in law.

"HEY! SOUICHIRO!" Deacon screamed as he ran from the man, him and beetles the two things that he feared most. One was because of the fact they crawled in his ears and the other is because he's dating the man's daughter. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

 **Such a great way to end a chapter right? So I showed you all Deacon's phobia, I added that in since he seemed a little inhuman so I'm trying to make him slightly more realistic while still being somewhat over the top. If ya liked it leave a review because I'd love to know your opinions and if you have any suggestions. Anyway that's a wrap so see ya.**


	6. Announcement

**Hey everyone, Melody here...Now I'm not gonna beat around the bush at all, I'm not going to be uploading for a while. My Grandad just died today so I'm posting this on all of my stories. I don't really have any other stuff to say but I'm not going to be doing a lot of stuff this month...Anyway that's all I got at the moment so see you all next time I upload.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. I don't really have much to say aside from thanks to the people that follow and review this story. Anyway that's about it so let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"SAVE ME TAKASHI!" Deacon screamed as he jumped up and landed behind his friend and started to use him as a human shield so Souichiro would kill him instead.

"I'M GOING TO CUT YOU IN HALF!" Souichiro screamed as he drew his katana.

"THE HELL I DO TO YA TO MAKE YOU WANT ME DEAD IN TWENTY-EIGHT THOUSAND WAYS! LITERALLY YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE!" Deacon asked as he peaked over Takashi's shoulder, who was stunned at the moment.

"You are dating my daughter!" He yelled at the pale teen as he raised his sword in the air, ready to swipe down.

"Souichiro, maybe you shouldn't kill him. He does make Saya happy." Yuriko told her husband as she walked up and kissed his cheek. "Plus he can be funny."

"Thank you for stopping your husband." Deacon said as he started to pant.

"You're welcome." She replied and smiled.

"Hey Saeko." Deacon panted as he looked over to her.

"Hello Deacon." She replied.

"You smell like blood, sweat, and something else and it's not decay." He told her as he let go of Takashi. Then he looked back and forth between the two and saw Saeko start to turn red and Takashi look everywhere but Deacon. "Fucking called it. Just got to that part faster than I thought you two would."

"Shut up man." Takashi said as he blushed slightly along with Saeko.

"Hey I'm not going to judge at all, the world's ended and things have gone to hell and a handbasket real damn quick and people get bored and worried." He told them as he held his hands up.

"Anyway where's Takagi?" Takashi asked as he shook his head.

"Somewhere. I just woke up like fifteen minutes ago so I don't know." Deacon replied with a shrug. "I was actually going to go find her but then well… Yeah that happened." He chuckled, referring to what had transpired not a minute ago.

"That must've been entertaining." Saeko joked lightly at what had happened.

"I don't know what's scarier. That man or beatles." Deacon said while shuddering.

"Beatles?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah those evil little bastards. You ever have one of those things crawl into your ears? It's painful to say the least." Deacon again shuddered as he spoke. "If there is a God why did that sick fuck create those damn fiends?" He asked no one in particular.

"I have to clue to be perfectly honest." Saeko answered as she started to laugh along with Takashi.

"And you two can go fuck yourselves." Deacon told them as he left the room and went to find Takagi.

He started to walk around the mansion that, he knew pretty well to say the least, but it was still confusing sometimes because it was so big. As he walked he waved at a few of the people that had worked there before the world went to hell. In all honesty he kind of hated the mansion since it was so big, it was hard for him to find his girlfriend when she went somewhere. While walked he felt a buzzing in his pocket that surprised him, He reached into it and pulled out his phone.

"You've got Deacon." He said as he answered it.

"Hey Deacon, it's your Mom." His mother replied and he got a grin.

"Hey, how ya doin?" He asked.

"I'm doing great shit head, the world's gone to hell and your sister is freaking out cause we can't find you." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh well I'm at Takagi's."

"Of course you are." She laughed. "Hey Maya you were wrong! He isn't at Takashi's he's at Takagi's!"

"I told you that before Mom! But no you didn't believe me!" He heard his sister reply snarkily.

"So where are you guys?"

"On the roof of a gas station, you know the one near the house. This things are annoying but good thing I have plenty of rounds for 'em." His mother cackled into the phone as gunshots echoed through the device.

"Hm, I'll get a car or something and pick you guys up then." He told them as he smiled.

"Great we'll see you so-" Before his mom could finish the sentence the call cut out.

"Hey Mom? Mom?" He asked a few times before putting his phone away. "Damnit." He sighed as all the lights on inside went out. "Oh great this is getting even better! What's next?! A damn horde attacks tonight?!" He shouted out to no one as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You better knock on wood or you'll jinx us." He heard Takagi say as he turned around and saw her in a white shirt and black skirt along with her glasses.

"Looking good." He said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Morning stupid." She replied with a smile as she hugged back.

"Morning genius." He laughed as he pulled back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So who was that you were on the phone on?"

"My Mom and Sis, I'm going to find a car or truck and go pick them up cause I doubt your dad would let me take one." he answered as he started to walked down the hall with her.

"I'll talk to him about it." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Saya." He said as he kissed her.

"You're welcome." She replied as she pulled back after a minute. "Now let's go get something to eat."

"Yes, let's I'm fuckin starving after your dad tried to kill me for what feels like the hundredth time." He told her as he started to walk down the hallway with her.

 **Deacon's P.O.V. Six Hours Later**

"Make sure this vehicle isn't in pieces when you get back or I'm killing you." Souichiro threatened me as I got in the truck.

"Will do." I replied as I smiled at Takagi and the others. "I'm going to be back tomorrow okay."

"You better be back or I'm going to hurt you." Takagi told me as she walked over.

"Trust me I'm going to be fine." I told her as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "See ya guys later."

With that said I closed the door and drove out of the courtyard. Earlier that day we had to deal with some crazy bitch saying the zombies were still people and we were murderers. Stupid piece of shit didn't understand this was a life or death scenario. Not my problem though, all I gotta do is find my Mom and Sis.

As I drove I reached down and grabbed one of the knives I had in the truck with me. It's funny that Takagi always asked where I hid my knives because I'd never tell her. Mostly because she threw out my camera. After a bit I tried to see if the radio worked but I got nothing.

"Maybe I got that CD on me." I muttered to myself as I reached into my coat and started to dig around. "Oh yeah wrong coat." I said disheartenedly.

I slowly came to a stop when I started to hear gunshots and saw a group of zombies all crowding in front of a doorway to the gas station. As I got out of the truck I looked up at the roof and saw a terrifying sight. My Mother smiling as she shot at the undead with a fairly large gun… She along with Souichiro and beetles are the only things I fear now that I think about it. She had long black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a tribal tattoo of a shark on her shoulder, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top from the looks of it. Couldn't see Maya though.

"Hey Mom! I got a truck down here!" I yelled to her as the zombies turned around and started to walk over to me.

"Great! We'll be down there in a second then we're going to the house so I can grab some stuff!" She yelled to me as she shot at a few undead with the shotgun she had.

"Hm must've stolen it from the evidence locker." I told myself as I let two small knives slip out of my sleeves. "I guess I'm going to be killing some time by killing some corpses." I laughed as I jumped in and started attacking and killing the undead.

 **Sorry that this chapter is out so late but you guys know what happened last month so yeah. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody.**


	8. Announcement 2

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. So this story seems dead, sorry about that. It's not though because I do plan on finishing it I just haven't had much inspiration to work on it. So I'm going to go back through, edit the chapters so they are nicer, then reupload them. After that I finally put a new chapter out. Sorry to all of the people that love this story and are pissed at me for not working on it at all. Anyway though I will get back to working on this one.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


End file.
